Serendipity
by jibbsloversunited
Summary: An AU by Elflordsmistress set at the beginning of season four - where Gibbs is in a bar. With a woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

I did say I could feel a reaction building to the lack of ... erm ... sexings in _Panacea_. Plus, a certain party was very clear that I was expected to 'make it up' to her. Said person will no doubt be amused to find herself inserted subtly into the story. To be clear ... there is no plot in this. It's merely an AU two-parter - set at the beginning of Season 4, when Gibbs had just come back from Mexico and wasn't (per Tony) quite right. So erm .. yes .. gratuitous smut. Not the worst thing in the world.

_________________________________________________________________________

He ignored the begging as long as he could – even if it grated on his nerves. When one man jostled his elbow and caused him to spill his bourbon, he merely grunted and shifted a little to the side. But the moment one particularly drunken speciman ignored her request to be left alone and tried to touch her hair, he slammed his drink down on the bar and was on him before he was even aware himself that he'd moved.

"The lady said _take a hike_" he whispered threateningly into the man's ear as he twisted his arm behind his back with practised ease and pushed him away from the bar – and her.

As the man stumbled out of the door a blast of air swept through the bar. For a brief moment it pushed her blouse against her body and the sight of her nipples tightening against the cold drew his eyes to the contour of her breasts. Suddenly her nipples weren't the only things tightening, and he found himself staring; distracted by the sight of her crossed legs swinging round towards him.

"If you're expecting some sort of knighthood, I'm sorry to say I've misplaced my sword" she said when he didn't look away. And her sultry voice only fuelled the fire that had been burning for her from the moment he'd walked in and seen her. She looked him up and down for a moment, and he knew she hadn't missed the fact that he was aroused by her.

"For the record" she said as she turned round to the bar again, "I could have taken care of myself. But thank you."

Gibbs acknowledged the thanks and slipped back onto his stool.

"I'll have whatever he's having" she said to the bartender after she'd peered into the drink he'd been nursing and downed what remained of it.

"Long live the queen" he said, raising his glass to her when he had a fresh drink.

The woman tossed back her head and laughed. A deep laugh that rippled across his senses and made him want to reach out and graze the skin of her throat just to see if it was as soft as he was imagining.

"Well .. now that you've elected yourself my knight in shining armour and the jester has been kicked out of the kingdom" she began teasingly, "maybe we shouldn't stand on formality, Sir ..."

"Jethro."

"Jethro" she said with an amused smile as she rolled the name round on her tongue. "I'm ..."

"Hey Jenny .." someone called from further along the bar.

"Jenny" she repeated to Gibbs with a smile before looking past him at the young man who had called her. "What've you got, Joe?"

"Got a tough one for you."

"Let's have it."

"Okay .. what did the mother of actress Ginger Rogers do during World War I?"

"Publicity duty for the Marine Corps" Jenny shot back without a pause. "One of the first ten women to enlist" she added with a smile when Joe's jaw dropped. "Ask me a tough question."

"Take your pick" he said as he slid his PDA along the counter at her.

"Joe's trivia-obsessed" she commented to Gibbs. "What?"

"Interesting place" Gibbs said as he took a sip of his drink and looked around.

"It is. Lots of strange people in here tonight though" she added looking round with a shudder. "Usually it's just the regulars and the odd loner."

"You come here often?"

"Yes."

"How often?"

She looked at him with renewed amusement.

"Often enough" was all she would give him as she signalled the bartender for a refill. "Lets see if we can raise Joe's score here."

Gibbs looked over her shoulder as she scrolled through the options and rattled them off.

"Animals, brain teasers, celebrities, children, general knowledge, literature, military, religion, science and technology, sex, sports. Got a preference?"

"Do you?"

"Well, I'm best at sex" she answered slowly and deliberately – enjoying the way he tried to stop his eyes from widening "but maybe we should try something else first. See how compatible we are."

"We talkin' about trivia?" Gibbs replied as he sucked down the rest of his drink.

Jen's eyes cut to his in a way that made his insides flutter.

"May be" she said with the same kind of sultriness he'd heard in her tone earlier.

"Try Military" Gibbs said after a while.

"Are you a military man, Jethro?"

Gibbs angled his head slightly and smiled into his refill.

"Hard to believe with that shaggy sheepdog look you've got going there" she said as she touched the stylus to the screen. "So I'm going to go with ex-military. Here's the first one. Which twentieth century conflict has been dubbed _The Forgotten War?" _

She looked over at Gibbs and together they said "Korea. Next question. What does the _Blood Stripe_ represent?"

"Number of casualties of certain ranks. Battle of Chapultapec."

"It doesn't want that much detail" she said. "Only the war. Mexican?" she asked as the pen hovered over that box.

"Yeah."

"_Marine Corps birthday_. Easy. November tenth. What?"

"Nothin'" Gibbs said with a small smile.

"Okay, next. Hmm .."

"What've you got?"

"What's a _SMAW_? I would guess the A stands for assault, the W stands for weapon. SM?"

"Shoulder-launched, multi-purpose. There .." he replied, pointing to the right box. Feeling a strange blend of electricity and heat as his arm brushed hers. "What's next?" Gibbs said as he ordered her another drink.

"That's the lot. Are you trying to get me drunk Jethro?" she asked as she slid the PDA back to Joe. "Because I can assure you it won't be necessary."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at her, and felt his groin tighten again as she bit her lower lip a little and looked him straight in the eye.

"You're a man in crisis" she said matter of factly as her hand snaked out to finger the collar of his shirt.

Gibbs stared at her, unsure how she could possibly tell.

"I like the long hair" she murmured when he didn't respond; caressing the skin beneath his collar in a way that gave him more pleasure than he'd had in a while. "Reminds me of a man I knew a lifetime ago. Spent a week with him in a cottage in Serbia where there was nothing to do but .."

She trailed off as she took in the look on his face.

"Are you undressing me in your head, Jethro?" she asked, as she substituted the gentle stroking of her fingertips with the more pronounced sensation of fingernails rasping over sensitized skin.

Gibbs smirked; watching in silence as she slipped off her stool.

"I'm leaving now" she breathed into his ear. "If you want to follow me and see what I really look like without clothes, you can. But there is _one_ condition."

"And what's that?"

"_This_" she said as she touched his moustache "has to go."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Four days later ...**_

"Questions too tough tonight?" the bartender asked Joe as he placed a beer in front of him.

"Yeah. Where the hell's Jenny when you need her?" the man replied as he looked up from his PDA.

The bartender shrugged.

"She hasn't been in the past three days. Ask Jethro. Maybe he can help."

Joe peered along the bar.

"Is that the guy she was schmoozin' with the other night? Didn't he have more hair last time?"

"It's him."

"Hey Jethro ..." Joe shouted.

Gibbs turned his head, and picked up the PDA that came sliding towards him. Seconds later he pulled out his cell phone.

"Di Nozzo, what's the April Fool trick that the Commander plays at the beginning of _Das Boot_?"

"Excuse me" Tony said to his date at the other end, as he got up from his seat. "Boss ..." he whispered as he walked out of earshot, "you feelin' okay?"

"You got four choices. He tells the crew the war is over. He starts an alarm drill. He pretends to go mad. He tells the crew they're going to Italy."

Tony stared at the phone – more than a little concerned by the phone call. He knew Gibbs still wasn't quite right, but he'd hoped that him shaving and getting a haircut meant he was seriously on the mend.

"I'm coming to get you, Boss. Where are you?"

"Just answer the damn question" Gibbs growled.

"Um ... he starts an alarm drill" Tony said - staring at the phone again as the line went dead.

"He starts an alarm drill" Gibbs said as he slid the PDA back along the counter top.

"Thanks" Joe replied as he went back to his game.

Gibbs looked up into the amused face of the bartender.

"She made you shave it off, huh?" he chuckled as he refilled his glass. "It must be real hard to say no to Jenny."

Gibbs ran a hand over his smooth face, and smirked.

****

_He took in his surroundings with vague interest. Far more intent on observing the way her hair undulated over her shoulders as she rooted around in the bathroom cabinet._

_"Hmmm .." she said as she turned back to him and held a razor up to the light. "It'll be fine for my legs, but I'm not sure it's sharp enough for that thing on your face."_

_Gibbs stared._

_"I wasn't expecting to have company tonight" she carried on matter-of-factly, "but I rarely have sex unless my legs are perfectly smooth. So here's the deal. First I'll do my legs and then ... Jethro?"_

_She trailed off as she watched him shift a little against the door jamb._

_The sound of her voice coming low from the back of her throat made him twitch and ache at the same time, and judging by the way she was looking at him she knew she was getting a rise out of him. Which didn't mean he was ready for what she said next._

_"Unless **you** want to shave my legs" she said as she slipped out of her skirt and placed her foot on the edge of the bath tub. "Get to know the lay of the land a bit perhaps?" she added as she reached out and stroked the length of her extended leg; from her ankle to the middle of her outer thigh in a way that made him tighten a lot more furiously._

_Jenny smiled dangerously._

_"It's good to know that the laws of physics are alive and well. An equal reaction for every action that we take?" she said as she looked shamelessly at his groin and handed him the razor._

_Gibbs watched avidly as she slipped out of her skirt and the pantyhose underneath it. For a moment he remembered the countless times he'd watched his first ex-wife shave her legs. She'd never asked him to participate and he'd never thought to ask, but it had been an invariable precursor to sex. He let his eyes run over Jen. Taking in the toned calves, the smooth thighs, the way her legs seemed to go on forever; and it was only the sound of her clearing her throat that brought an end to the worship._

_"Today, Jethro" she said, nudging him slightly._

_He stepped up behind her, pressing his mouth to the back of her head as he placed his hand on her thigh. Slowly following a downward path as he pulled her back into him with his other hand._

_"It's been a while, hasn't it?" she murmured, droppping her head back onto his shoulder as he cupped a breast with more force than he should have._

"_Yeah" he murmured back. Seeing no value in lying, and no reason to either._

_There had been plenty of willing bodies in Mexico, but none he had been interested in engaging in foreplay with. Nobody who piqued his interest past providing quick relief. Nobody like this. He smiled as his hand travelled to her inner thigh and he felt the change in her. Her nipples rose to meet his hand, and her breathing gave away her arousal. Magnifying his._

_"I don't think I can let you anywhere near me with a blade" she whispered suddenly – and it was only then that he realised his hands were trembling. When he didn't relinquish his hold on her she turned in his arms. "Sit, Jethro" she said as she pushed him down onto the toilet seat. "I'll be right back."_

_He could hear her opening and closing drawers in her bedroom as he looked at his hands – not surprised to find that there was still a slight tremor to them. Dr. Gelfand had warned him it could take a while. When she came back she'd lost the blouse. Although it surprised him that she wasn't wearing the expensive lingerie he'd been expecting, the grey knit bra and hip-hugging underwear she was wearing did nothing to diminish his attraction to her. _

"_My father's" she said simply when he looked curiously at the old-fashioned razor glinting in her hand. And the look of pain that flashed across her face told him more about how highly she prized it than anything she could have said._

"_You can use the ..." he began, indicating the other razor._

"_And butcher your face?" she said with a smile. "I don't think so."_

"_What about .."_

"_My legs?" she asked with a shrug. "Not as big a deal as your face."_

"_It does have its benefits .." Gibbs said as he touched his moustache lightly._

"_Oh I'm sure it does" she replied as she plugged the sink and ran water into it. "I have no doubt that some women enjoy being tickled by a moustache. I just happen not to be one of them. They remind me of 70s pornstars, my uncle Jeremiah, and sex offenders. Now ... lets see what he have here" she said as she pulled some shaving cream out from under the sink and settled herself onto his lap._

_She sprayed the white foam into her hands. Spreading it carefully and watching him from under lashes that seemed impossibly long. Gibbs sucked in a breath at the first touch of the razor against his skin. Finding the wicked little smile that spread across her face as arousing as the feel of her pressed up against his crotch. She shaved him delicately with little strokes. Shifting her position on his lap every now and then to get the angle right. When he settled his hands on her hips she looked down._

"_Nowhere else to put them." _

"_I'm not complaining. Just don't distact me. Too much" she added as she moved again. Always within the context of shaving him – although he had no doubt that she was enjoying the contact as much as he was. If not more, because she was a lot less restricted by her clothing than he was._

"_There" she said – leaning back and admiring her handiwork when she was done. She wiped off the excess foam with a towel before rubbing her fingers across his mouth. Replacing them with her lips without warning in a way that made him strain up against her._

"_Jenny .." he whispered as she planted feverish kisses all over his face. Raising them both to their feet._

"_What?" she whispered back as she slid off his lap and reached for his belt while her mouth went back to plundering his._

"_Bed .."_

"_No" she panted. "No bed. Here." She gasped as his hands slipped under the waistband of her underwear and cupped her, but raised her leg up along his, and used it to push his pants down. "Better" she said as he stepped out of them and pulled her firmly against him, "but still not good enough."_

_Gibbs grabbed her by the waist harshly - turning her around until she was backed up against the bathroom sink._

"_This workin' for ya?" he asked as he rocked his body against hers. Enjoying the purr of vibration as he ran his lips up and down her throat._

_She framed his face and moved her mouth to his. Kissing him again. Slowly and deeply. Undoing his shirt and running her fingers over his chest. Lightly running her nails over his nipples before slipping the fabric over his shoulders. She moved deftly over his throat – gently sucking on his adam's apple before moving down deliberately. Licking his neck and both shoulders before lightly nipping one of them. She moaned as his hands moved around to her back and unclasped her bra. Pulling it from her body and drinking in the sight of sensitized nipples. His tongue rolled slowly down her cleavage; licking the sides of her breasts lightly and making her throw her head back in abandonment. But before he could get any further she pushed him away slightly – and divested herself of the rest of underwear. Applying herself to the task of removing his boxers as soon as she was completely naked. He sucked in a breath as she ran her fingertips over him - almost as though she were gauging his length and thickness before she raised a leg to his waist and led him into her._

_He closed his eyes against the intense stimulation._

"_T__ight" he said as he edged forward slowly, all too aware that his control had been compromised and that climax was approaching a lot faster than he'd anticipated._

"_Come with me" she said raggedly as she fell apart in a series of convulsive spasms that brought him over the edge with her._

_******_

"She usually comes in a few times a week" the bartender supplied as he provided a refill. "If it's any consolation she hasn't been since you the last time you came" he said as he walked away.

Gibbs looked into his drink – unsettled all over again by the fact that he seemed so readable these days. He was barely able to admit to himself that he'd come here hoping she'd be sitting at the bar. But hearing someone else place that interpretation on his presence only reinforced the fact that he wanted desperately to see her again. To take comfort from her. To see her come apart for him all over again. The idea that she wouldn't be there had never really crossed his mind, he realised. And that was unsettling as the fact that he'd come in the first place.

Joe's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Jethro ... what was the first U.S. Navy ship named in honour of a black person?"

"The _U.S.S. Harmon_" a familiar voice said from his left.

Gibbs smiled as fingertips snuck under his collar - and slid his drink towards her.

______________________________________________________________________

**Author's note:**

As I told you when yesterday .. plotless fic, gratuitous smut. Nothing major, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
